The instant invention relates generally to baby cribs and more specifically it relates to a crib bumper pad.
Numerous baby cribs have been provided in prior art that adapted to include inflatable structures to protect the babies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,492; 3,763,506 and 4,003,098 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not, be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.